


Anime gemelle

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Jane Austen, References to Shakespeare, marti scrittore, niccolo professore, really light
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Il corso di letteratura inglese del professor Niccolò Fares è tra i più seguiti della facoltà.Il tema trattato è "Le anime gemelle"...Ma ciò che vogliono sapere i suoi studenti è: il loro amato professore ha già incontrato la sua anima gemella?E se sì, è una tra le donne misteriose che improvvisamente vengono ad assistere alle lezioni?Oppure è l'uomo dai capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Anime gemelle

**Author's Note:**

> Questa idea è entrata nella mia testa una settimana fa e non voleva uscire... Così non ho potuto far altro che scrivere una storia.  
> Sono fermamente convinta che Nico sia il più romantico della coppia.  
> Basta guardare quegli occhi per rendersene conto...

Il 90% delle studentesse che prendevano parte al corso di Letteratura Inglese, e anche alcuni degli studenti, erano tutte innamorate del Professor Fares.

Il professor Niccolò Fares era entrato a far parte del corpo docenti della facoltà di Lingue dell’Università di RomaTre a ottobre, con l’inizio delle lezioni del primo semestre e fin dal primo momento in cui era entrato nell’aula A in molti erano rimasti colpiti prima dal suo aspetto fisico per poi innamorarsi del suo carattere dolce e disponibile.

Il tema delle lezioni per il corso di letteratura del primo anno era “ _Le_ _anime gemelle_ ” e malgrado i libri scelti fossero fra i più conosciuti della letteratura inglese, gran parte degli studenti erano rimasti sorpresi dall’argomento, mai affrontato prima da altri insegnanti.

Fin dalla prima lezione il professor Fares era stato capace di catturare l’attenzione dei suoi studenti grazie alla passione che metteva nell’insegnamento e alle lezioni interattive che preparava ogni settimana in modo da rendere più coinvolgenti e interessanti anche le parti più noiose del programma di letteratura inglese.

Inoltre, fin dalla prima lezione si era dimostrato una persona alla mano, capace di instaurare un buon rapporto con i propri studenti, arrivando a ricordare gran parte dei loro nomi, senza però dimenticare mai il proprio ruolo nel contesto universitario.

Infine, il professor Fares era di una bellezza stratosferica: nessuno ad una prima occhiata avrebbe mai pensato che l’uomo fosse un professore universitario.

Rispetto ad altri insegnanti che facevano parte del corpo docente della facoltà, il professor Fares era giovane, sicuramente non superava i trentacinque anni; inoltre, in una vita precedente doveva essere stato un modello, o almeno un ragazzo immagine in qualche discoteca, considerato il suo fisico scolpito che si intravedeva dalle camicie. Il suo viso squadrato richiamava alla mente il David di Michelangelo; folti e ribelli capelli neri facevano da contrasto ad una carnagione chiara, facendo risaltare i suoi occhi verdi, occhi che affascinavano molte studentesse mentre altre durante la lezione erano attratte dalle labbra carnose dell’uomo, arrivando a perdere gran parte della lezione troppo concentrate sul movimento di quella bocca perfetta per registrare alcun suono.

Non era quindi una sorpresa che le sue lezioni fossero tra le più affollate del corso di Lingue.

Malgrado il professore facesse spesso dei riferimenti alla sua vita durante le lezioni, quando ovviamente il tema lo permetteva, nessuno era mai riuscito a capire se il professor Fares fosse single o meno ed il fatto che non fosse iscritto a nessun social rendeva ancora più difficile trovare una risposta a questa domanda.

Fra coloro che si erano interrogati spesso sullo stato civile del professor Fares c’erano anche Paola ed il suo gruppo di amici, composto da Giorgio Michela e Matteo.

Tra loro Paola e Matteo avevano subito il fascino del professor Fares fin dal primo momento in cui il docente era entrato nell’aula A, anche se fra i due ragazzi era Matteo quello fermamente convinto di riuscire un giorno a farlo cadere nei suoi tentativi maldestri di seduzione: più volte si era trattenuto qualche minuto dopo la lezione, inventando scuse o dubbi riguardo la lezione appena conclusa per parlare con il professor Fares che, sempre disponibile verso i propri studenti, aveva cercato di venirgli incontro con un sorriso ed una parola gentile.

-Darei qualsiasi cosa perché si accorgesse di me… Come in quei telefilm americani dove il professore si innamora di un suo studente- commentò Matteo alla fine di una nuova lezione, allontanandosi dall’aula insieme agli altri.

-Di solito però si innamora di una ragazza- gli fece notare Michela.

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle.

-Dettagli-

Fin dalle prime lezioni i ragazzi avevano notato che l’uomo non portava la fede, quindi avevano supposto che non fosse sposato.

-Questo però non significa nulla. Potrebbe anche essere sposato ma non portare la fede per chissà quale motivo- aveva replicato Paola.

-Ma non è troppo giovane per avere già il cappio al collo? – aveva ribattuto Giorgio.

-Il fatto che tu sia allergico al matrimonio non implica che tutta la popolazione maschile lo sia- lo aveva preso bonariamente in giro Michela.

Per settimane, i ragazzi avevano continuato a interrogarsi sulle tecniche migliori per scoprire se il loro amato professore fosse single o meno, senza mai fare un passo avanti nella loro ricerca, accontentandosi così di vederlo due volte a settimana.

La loro routine venne però bruscamente interrotta quando il professor Fares annullò improvvisamente due lezioni consecutive; durante quella settimana, Paola ed i suoi amici si ritrovarono più volte a guardarsi intorno per i corridoi sperando di vedere l’uomo anche soltanto di sfuggita, ma invano.

-Magari è malato- ipotizzò Michela.

-Sarei disposto a farmi tutta Roma a piedi pur di curarlo- disse Matteo.

Gli altri ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere.

-Immagina se riuscissi a trovarlo e venisse ad aprirti in pigiama, con i capelli sporchi e il naso che gocciola- disse Giorgio.

-Sarebbe comunque una visione celestiale…Inoltre avrei modo di vederlo praticamente in mutande- replicò Matteo.

Ancora una volta le sue parole furono accompagnate da una risata divertita.

-Sei senza speranza…- commentò Paola.

-Vorresti farmi credere che tu non hai pensato la stessa cosa? –

-Che tu ci creda o no, non trovo molto sexy un uomo raffreddato e che non si è fatto una doccia per quasi una settimana- rispose la ragazza.

Finalmente quella settimana infernale terminò e, come ogni mercoledì, il gruppo di amici fu tra i primi ad entrare nell’aula A e a sistemarsi in una delle prime file, nei posti che occupavano solitamente, in modo da avere una visuale perfetta del loro amato professore.

-Wow! Quella chi è? -

L’aula si stava riempiendo velocemente ed una donna che non avevano mai visto prima, e che chiaramente non era una studentessa, aveva attirato l’attenzione di Giorgio: era di media statura e con una corporatura esile, lunghi capelli rossi che le arrivavano a metà schiena ed un viso che richiamò alla mente di Paola le bambole di porcellana che sua nonna amava tanto.

-Credo di essermi innamorato- commentò Giorgio, incapace di allontanare lo sguardo dalla donna.

Questa si fermò poco distante da loro, permettendo ai ragazzi di apprezzare in pieno la sua bellezza.

Dopo essersi guardata intorno per un breve istante, la donna si voltò verso di loro e sorrise.

-Scusate ragazzi, è qui che si tiene la lezione del professor Fares? -

All’istante Giorgio annuì.

-Sì, è qui! Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco. Se vuole qui c’è un posto libero- disse affrettandosi a togliere la giacca dalla sedia accanto alla sua.

Ancora una volta la donna sorrise ma scosse la testa.

-Grazie ma preferisco sedermi dall’altra parte... Non vorrei pensasse che sono venuta a distrarre i suoi studenti- commentò, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra.

Dopo averli ringraziati ancora una volta, si avviò verso la parte opposta della loro fila, sedendosi nell’ultima sedia; i ragazzi la osservarono mentre prendeva il cellulare dalla borsa e iniziava a premere i tasti velocemente, rispondendo chiaramente ad un messaggio.

-E’ davvero stupenda…- disse Giorgio, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna.

-Ci siamo giocati Giorgio…- commentò ironico Matteo.

Prima che uno degli altri ragazzi potesse dire altro, il professor Fares entrò in aula camminando a passo veloce verso la cattedra.

Nonostante fosse voltato di spalle, i ragazzi si accorsero che c’era qualcosa di diverso nelle movenze e nell’atteggiamento dell’uomo: i suoi passi, solitamente armoniosi e scattanti allo stesso tempo, ora avevano perso tutta la grazia che da sempre associavano al loro professore; inoltre le spalle dell’uomo erano leggermente incurvate in avanti quasi dovesse proteggersi da un vento gelido.

Una volta arrivato alla cattedra, il professor Fares si spogliò della giacca blu scura con gesti lenti e con altrettanta lentezza aprì lo zaino e tirò fuori il portatile sistemandolo al centro della scrivania.

Soltanto quando si voltò verso i suoi studenti, Paola ed i suoi amici si accorsero delle profonde occhiaie che affossavano i suoi occhi verdi e della pelle del viso che tendeva sugli zigomi mettendoli ancora di più in risalto.

-Cavolo, deve essere stata davvero una brutta influenza… Sta uno schifo! – commentò sottovoce Michela, dando voce al pensiero comune tra gli studenti.

Il professor Fares abbassò lo sguardo sulla punta delle proprie scarpe e tutti lo videro prendere un respiro profondo prima di rialzare gli occhi verso i propri studenti.

-Buon pomeriggio ragazzi- li salutò con voce ferma. -Innanzitutto volevo scusarmi con voi per aver annullato le lezioni della scorsa settimana, ma purtroppo non avevo neanche la forza di alzarmi dal letto.

Vi prometto che cercheremo di recuperare le due lezioni perse prima delle vacanze di Natale, so che la maggior parte di voi non vede l’ora di ritornare a casa per le feste- aggiunse.

Il professor Fares prese un altro respiro profondo per poi fare un passo indietro verso il proprio portatile.

-Allora eravamo arrivati ad “Romeo e Giulietta”. Spero che abbiate approfittato di questa settimana per andare avanti nella lettura e che…- disse rialzando nuovamente lo sguardo sulle file di studenti dinanzi a sé e bloccandosi a metà frase.

Paola e gli altri capirono subito il motivo dell’interruzione: lo sguardo del professor Fares era fisso dove era seduta la donna che poco prima aveva catturato l’attenzione di Giorgio.

Spostando lo sguardo dall’uomo alla donna, i ragazzi notarono lo sguardo sorpreso del professor Fares e il sorriso lieve che incorniciava il volto della donna misteriosa.

-Signorina ha sbagliato classe per caso? - domandò l’attimo dopo il professor Fares, una punta di ironia nella voce.

Era evidente che la presenza della donna alla sua lezione aveva sorpreso il professor Fares ma allo stesso tempo lo aveva colpito favorevolmente.

Il sorriso sul volto della donna si accentuò e l’istante dopo il gruppo di amici la vide scuotere la testa.

-No professore… Anzi non vedo l’ora di sentir parlare di “Romeo e Giulietta”.

E’ già arrivato alla scena del balcone? E’ una delle mie preferite- rispose la donna, avvicinandosi leggermente al banco in modo da potervi poggiare sopra entrambi i gomiti.

Il professor Fares sorrise e scosse leggermente la testa in modo quasi sconsolato.

-E’ stata fortunata, dobbiamo ancora analizzarla. Ha scelto il giorno giusto per intrufolarsi ad una delle mie lezioni…- rispose il professore.

La donna dai capelli rossi alzò le spalle.

-Beh, non potevo certo perdermi il Fares che parla d’amore eterno e anime gemelle… E’ un’esperienza che ti cambia la vita- commentò la donna dai capelli rossi con una vena ironica nella voce.

Quelle parole strapparono una risata al professor Fares, seguito da un lieve cenno del capo prima che l’uomo riprendesse coscienza di sé e del luogo in cui si trovava e tornasse a posare lo sguardo sui propri studenti.

-Allora, dove eravamo rimasti? -

Il resto della lezione proseguì senza intoppi: il professore riuscì a trasmettere loro il suo amore per “Romeo e Giulietta” coinvolgendoli e rendendo la lezione interessante come al solito.

Paola ed i suoi amici si dimenticarono quasi del tutto della presenza della donna seduta alla fine della loro fila, concentrati sulle parole e sul suono della voce del loro professore; soltanto verso la fine della lezione, Michela si accorse che la donna aveva nuovamente il cellulare tra le mani e lo teneva rivolto verso la cattedra.

-Sta filmando il professor Fares! - bisbigliò agli altri, portando la loro attenzione sulla donna.

I quattro ragazzi la fissarono per qualche istante increduli, per poi tornare a fissare il loro insegnante che ignaro di tutto continuava la sua lezione, spiegando con passione il momento in cui Romeo e Giulietta si promettevano amore eterno.

-Può sembrare assurdo al giorno d’oggi leggere le promesse d’amore eterno che si scambiano Romeo e Giulietta, soprattutto se consideriamo che sono poco più che bambini.

Eppure i due ragazzi sono fermamente convinti di aver trovato l’unica persona senza la quale non possono vivere, il pezzo mancante della propria anima.

Quanti di voi possono dire di aver trovato l’anima gemella? Forza, alzate le mani, non fate i timidi- li esortò.

Dopo qualche istante di esitazione, alcune mani si alzarono in giro per l’aula e in risposta, il professore sorrise.

-Congratulazioni! Siete fra i pochi fortunati al mondo ad aver trovato la vostra anima gemella e lasciate che vi dia un consiglio: tenetevela stretta perché si incontra soltanto una volta nella vita- disse l’uomo con entusiasmo.

Spinto dalle parole del professor Fares e dalla curiosità, Giorgio alzò una mano.

-Dimmi Rossetti-

-Professore lei ha trovato la sua anima gemella? – domandò Giorgio curioso.

Se non fossero stati seduti in prima fila il gruppo di ragazzi non avrebbe sicuramente notato lo sguardo veloce che il professor Fares rivolse alla donna seduta poco distante da loro, seguito da un sorriso imbarazzato che portò l’uomo ad accarezzare il labbro inferiore con le dita della mano destra.

-Beh, diciamo che anche io sono stato molto fortunato- si limitò a rispondere il professore.

La lezione finì poco dopo e, mentre gli altri studenti si affrettarono a lasciare l’aula diretti a casa o alla lezione successiva, Paola e i suoi amici impiegarono il doppio del tempo per raccogliere le proprie cose e infilare i cappotti, nella speranza di poter cogliere qualche parola tra la donna misteriosa ed il loro professore.

Il professor Fares si avvicinò alla donna dopo aver sistemato le proprie cose nello zaino e, quando si fermò di fronte a lei, le risolve un sorriso affettuoso.

-Ti ha mandato a controllare che stessi bene? - le domandò con voce leggermente ironica.

La donna dai capelli rossi scosse la testa, un sorriso altrettanto affettuoso a distenderle le labbra.

-Assolutamente no. Ero solo impaziente di sentir parlare di “Romeo e Giulietta”.

Era dai tempi del liceo che non ne sentivo parlare.

Credevo avresti spiegato anche la tua teoria degli universi paralleli-aggiunse lei.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-Quella è più indicata per “Cime Tempestose”. Dovrai partecipare ad un’altra lezione- la prese in giro il professore.

Ancora una volta la donna sorrise, prima di posare una mano sul braccio del professor Fares.

-Ti va di venire a cena da me e Gio? -

-Grazie, ma sono un po’ stanco…Non mi sono ancora ripreso del tutto, voglio solo tornare a casa e sdraiarmi sul divano- rifiutò il professore.

La donna annuì, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi verdi del professore.

-Grazie Eva- disse ancora l’uomo, questa volta quasi timido.

-Oh Nico, ma dopo tanti anni ancora mi ringrazi? -

L’attimo dopo la donna allacciò le braccia attorno alle spalle del professor Fares stringendolo a sé, facendo capire ai ragazzi che era arrivato il momento di allontanarsi.

-Eva…Non è un nome stupendo? Perfetto per una dea come lei! - commentò subito Giorgio non appena furono fuori nel cortile e a debita distanza.

-Secondo voi stanno insieme? - domandò Michela, senza tener conto del delirio dell’amico.

Matteo scosse la testa.

-Non credo. E’ chiaro che si conoscano da tempo, visto il rapporto che hanno e da quello che ha detto lei ma appena le si è avvicinato, il professore le ha chiesto se fosse stata mandata da qualcuno.

Quindi l’anima gemella del Fares non poteva venire e ha mandato i rinforzi-commentò.

-Credete che il professore abbia una relazione a distanza? Oddio, povero…Non lo invidio per niente- commentò Paola, piena di tristezza per l’uomo.

-Scherzi? E’ perfetto per noi! Almeno abbiamo qualche speranza in più. Com’è che si dice? “ _Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore_ ”? – replicò Matteo.

-Hai dimenticato quando ha detto di aver trovato la sua anima gemella? Credi che basti così poco per fargliela dimenticare? - ribatté a sua volta Michela, pragmatica come al suo solito.

-Io so solo che abbiamo qualche possibilità in più. Cerca di non distruggere tutti i miei sogni, per favore! –

Quel breve battibecco si concluse senza vincitori ed il gruppo di amici si ritrovò spesso a pensare al modo in cui il loro professore aveva sorriso timidamente parlando della sua “anima gemella” o dell’atteggiamento che aveva avuto con la donna misteriosa.

Dopo quel giorno, divenne quasi una consuetudine avere ospiti alle lezioni del professor Fares: dopo la donna dai capelli rossi, ci fu un uomo dai riccioli castani e gli occhi azzurri che restò in silenzio per tutto il tempo e che rispose con un cenno del capo ed un’alzata di spalle allo sguardo stupito del professore, ma che al termine della lezione lo salutò con un abbraccio e con una serie di parole sussurrate che fecero annuire più volte il professor Fares, strappandogli un sorriso.

Poi fu la volta di due donne, completamente diverse l’una dall’altra: la prima era bionda e dalla corporatura esile con un’aria trasognata, l’altra invece era leggermente più alta e con due occhi castani e due labbra carnose messi ancora di più in risalto dal hijab nero che la donna indossava.

Le due donne presero parte all’ultima lezione su “Romeo e Giulietta” e la donna dai capelli biondi attirò l’attenzione degli studenti delle prime file quando improvvisamente scoppiò in lacrime alla morte di Romeo e Giulietta.

Giorgio la osservò incredulo, un sorriso divertito a incurvargli le labbra.

-Ma è seria? - sussurrò agli altri seduti accanto a sé.

-Tutto bene Silvia? – chiese l’attimo dopo il professor Fares.

La donna dai capelli biondi annuì più volte, nonostante non riuscisse a smettere di piangere.

-Sta bene. Lo sai che effetto le fa sentir parlare della morte di DiCaprio…- rispose l’altra donna al suo posto.

-E’ così triste…-commentò la donna dai capelli biondi.

Il professor Fares posò sulla scrivania il microfono ed il libro che aveva tenuto tra le mani fino a quel momento e si avvicinò alla sedia dove aveva sistemato la propria giacca, estraendo un pacchetto di fazzoletti dalla tasca destra.

Con pochi passi si avvicinò alla donna e le porse un fazzoletto, rivolgendole un sorriso.

-Non piangere che poi Luca se la prende con me e Sana- le disse, riuscendo a strappare una risata ad entrambe le donne.

Prima di allontanarsi, il professor Fares posò una mano sulla spalla sinistra della donna dai capelli biondi per poi chinare leggermente la testa e posarle un bacio fra i capelli.

Al termine della lezione, Paola e gli altri lo osservarono mentre abbracciava le due donne, che si erano avvicinate alla cattedra.

-Ragazzi io non ci sto capendo più niente! E’ circondato da belle donne! - commentò Giorgio.

-Beh anche il ragazzo che è venuto qui l’altra settimana non era niente male- disse Paola, ricordando ancora perfettamente gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo che si era seduto poco distante da loro.

-Aveva due occhi allucinanti…- le diede manforte Michela.

-Credete che stia con una delle due? – domandò Giorgio.

Matteo si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

-La bionda sta già con qualcuno…-

-Si, Fares ha detto che aveva paura della reazione di un certo Luca. Deve essere un fico pazzesco per stare con lei- commentò Giorgio.

-Quindi sta con l’altra? – chiese ancora Michela.

-A me hanno dato l’impressione di essere quasi fratello e sorella. Non c’era nessuna vibrazione tra loro- commentò ancora Matteo, portando gli altri ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

-Prendetemi in giro quanto volete, ma quando alla fine scopriremo chi è l’anima gemella del Fares anche voi sarete costretti ad ammettere che le mie vibrazioni non sbagliano mai! - replicò seccato Matteo.

Era ormai novembre inoltrato e per due lezioni consecutive non si presentarono ospiti inattesi, facendo quasi credere al gruppo di amici che la presenza di persone esterne, chiaramente vicine al professor Fares, fosse stata un caso isolato e non si sarebbe più ripetuta.

Finché non comparvero loro.

I due uomini, uno dai capelli neri e dagli occhi marroni e l’altro con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, si presentarono in aula poco prima dell’inizio della lezione, sedendosi nel posto ormai consueto agli ospiti.

Questa volta, quando il professor Fares li vide una risata chiaramente divertita illuminò il suo volto e scosse leggermente le sue spalle.

-In ritardo come al solito voi due- commentò con una voce che avrebbero potuto definire veramente da professore.

-Scusa, abbiamo sbagliato aula- rispose l’uomo dai capelli biondi, strappando una nuova risata divertita al professor Fares e guadagnandosi un buffetto sul collo da parte dell’uomo dai capelli neri seduto al suo fianco.

La lezione iniziò poco dopo e si concentrò su “ _Cime Tempestose_ ” e su come le scelte fatte da Catherine e Heatcliff avessero impedito loro di coronare il loro sogno d’amore nonostante fossero chiaramente due anime gemelle.

-Se Catherine non fosse stata morsa dal cane, essendo così costretta a passare cinque settimane lontana da Heatcliff, non si sarebbe mai accorta della mancanza di educazione dell’uomo perché già completamente innamorata di lui.

Allo stesso modo, se Heatcliff avesse ascoltato l’intera conversazione tra Catherine e Nelly avrebbe scoperto i veri sentimenti della donna nei suoi confronti, evitando così di partire senza lasciare traccia e di innescare una serie di meccanismi che hanno fatto soffrire tutti i personaggi del romanzo-spiegò il professore.

L’uomo restò in silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé, poi sembrò riscuotersi e si mise a sedere sulla scrivania osservando le file di studenti che lo osservavano attente.

-Il rimpianto è il peggior veleno che possa esistere in una storia d’amore.

Quante volte avete pensato “ _Avrei dovuto fare questo…_ ” oppure “ _se solo avessi detto quella cosa al momento giusto…_ ”?

Credo che ognuno di noi lo abbia pensato almeno una volta nella vita- commentò il professor Fares.

La quasi totalità degli studenti si ritrovò ad annuire in risposta alle parole dell’uomo.

-Conoscete la teoria degli universi paralleli? -domandò alla classe.

Questa volta, gli studenti restarono in silenzio, in attesa che il loro professore ricominciasse a parlare.

-Pensiamo ad una situazione ipotetica: avete appena litigato con la vostra ragazza o il vostro ragazzo.

Siete a casa, con il cellulare in mano indecisi se mandare un messaggio che sicuramente rimetterebbe a posto le cose.

In questo universo decidete di non mandare quel messaggio e di aspettare che vi chiami lui o lei… “Se mi ama, mi cercherà”, giusto? - disse il professore, ricevendo in risposta la risata degli studenti.

-Ecco, nella teoria degli universi paralleli una versione identica a voi, ma che ovviamente non siete voi, manda quel messaggio e fa pace con la persona che ama.

Quindi, in questo universo parallelo la vostra sarà una storia d’amore da far invidia ai vostri amici, finirete per sposarvi e avere dei figli, restando insieme per tutta la vita.

C’è inoltre chi ipotizza che due persone, due anime gemelle, siano destinate ad incontrarsi in qualsiasi universo.

Quindi che vi troviate a Roma e siate uno studente, oppure a Copenaghen e siate un netturbino, riuscirete comunque a incontrare la sola persona senza la quale vi sentireste incompleti- continuò il professor Fares.

-In una storia d’amore veniamo messi continuamente davanti ad una scelta, l’importante una volta presa la propria decisione è non rimpiangere mai la decisione presa, ma questo chiaramente non è il caso di Catherine ed Heatcliff- concluse l’uomo alzando le spalle. -Avete domande? – chiese l’attimo dopo.

-Perché lei definisce Catherine e Heatcliff due anime gemelle nonostante il loro sia un amore chiaramente irrisolto? - domandò una ragazza seduta nelle file centrali.

-Perché in teoria hanno tutte le caratteristiche per esserlo, ma si lasciano sopraffare dall’orgoglio, dalle convenzioni sociali e, come abbiamo detto, dal rimpianto.

Soprattutto Heatcliff che preferisce concentrarsi sulla propria vendetta piuttosto che fare un passo verso Catherine, un gesto che gli permetterebbe di risanare il rapporto che hanno avuto fin dall’infanzia e che avrebbe sicuramente portato ad un futuro più sereno per entrambi.

Le relazioni si basano sulle scelte che gli amanti fanno in un determinato momento o situazione: una parola non detta o un messaggio non inviato influiscono inevitabilmente sul percorso che questa relazione prenderà in futuro, ma è impossibile costruire una storia d’amore duratura se lasciate che a prendere il sopravvento siano i sentimenti negativi- concluse il professore.

Una mano si alzò attirando l’attenzione del professore e facendolo sorridere l’attimo dopo.

-Ecco, io non ho capito bene questa storia degli universi paralleli…- disse l’uomo dai capelli biondi seduto nella prima fila.

Paola sorrise, in risposta allo sguardo scocciato che si dipinse all’istante sul volto dell’uomo dai capelli neri seduto al suo fianco per poi tornare a guardare il professor Fares.

-Non l’hai già sentita mille volte Luchì? - chiese l’uomo dai capelli neri.

-Sì sì, ma volevo capire bene questa cosa delle anime gemelle che si incontrano in ogni universo- disse ancora l’uomo dai capelli biondi.

Il professor Fares ridacchiò e si voltò leggermente verso i due uomini.

-Vediamo se riesco a spiegartela meglio… Mettiamo che invece di essere un professore di biologia in un altro universo avessi deciso di essere un pianista… Anzi no, un chitarrista.

E ti chiedessero di suonare ad un matrimonio insieme alla tua band- iniziò il professor Fares.

-Ma se non sa neanche suonare il flauto- commentò l’uomo dai capelli neri provocando le risate degli studenti e ricevendo un lieve spintone dall’altro.

-Usa l’immaginazione Eli. Dicevamo: sei un musicista e devi suonare ad un matrimonio e guarda caso, Silvia è la wedding planner che ha organizzato tutto l’evento.

Anche in questo universo tu e Silvia riuscireste ad incontrarvi e sicuramente a stare insieme- concluse il professore.

L’uomo dai capelli biondi restò in silenzio qualche istante prima di sorridere.

-Quindi mi stai dicendo che anche io e Silvia saremmo due anime gemelle? In qualsiasi universo? Come te e Marti? -

-Beh se sei riuscito a convincerla con la storia degli abiti per i pinguini credo proprio di sì Luchì…- rispose l’uomo dai capelli neri seduto al suo fianco.

Il professor Fares si limitò ad annuire, sul volto un sorriso che mise in evidenza i denti, prima di riportare la propria attenzione sugli studenti.

-Ci sono altre domande? - chiese.

Decisa a non lasciarsi scappare l’occasione, Paola alzò la mano.

-Prego Olivieri-

-Professore, lei ha mai fatto una scelta in amore di cui poi si è pentito? – domandò la ragazza.

Il professor Fares abbassò lo sguardo e accennò un sorriso triste.

-Beh, a chi non è capitato nella vita? - chiese a sua volta, alzando le spalle e cercando poi di allontanare una ciocca dalla fronte.

-E’ capitato sì; ero giovane, ed avevo iniziato da poco una nuova storia e, nonostante fossi innamorato perso di questa persona, ho preferito interrompere la relazione spinto dalla paura di non essere capito o di soffrire.

Sebbene sul momento fossi certo delle motivazioni che mi spingevano a farlo e fossi convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta, mi sono pentito di quello che avevo fatto in poche ore… ma ormai il danno era fatto- raccontò il professor Fares alzando le spalle.

Nell’aula per qualche istante calò il silenzio, ma l’attimo dopo il professore sembrò riscuotersi dai propri pensieri e riprese la lezione da dove l’aveva interrotta poco prima.

Al termine, come era successo le volte precedente, i due intrusi si avvicinarono al professor Fares e a turno lo abbracciarono, riuscendo con poche parole a riportare il sorriso sul volto dell’uomo e a strappargli una risata.

-Ad ogni lezione io mi innamoro sempre di più… Ma si può essere così teneri? - commentò Matteo, una volta usciti dall’aula.

-Mi ha quasi commosso quando ha parlato della sua esperienza- aggiunse Michela.

-Ragazzi state dimenticando un particolare di fondamentale importanza: la dea bionda che è venuta qualche settimana fa sta con il tipo che c’era oggi a lezione.

Vi rendete conto? Perle ai porci! - commentò scioccato Giorgio.

-Fammi capire: non eri innamorato della dea dai capelli rossi? - lo prese in giro Paola.

-Che c’entra lei adesso? E’ evidente che non la rivedrò mai più, quindi volevo concentrare le mie forze su Silvia- replicò Giorgio.

-Credi veramente che una donna più grande di almeno dieci anni si accorgerebbe di te? - chiese Matteo.

-Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa con il Fares- ribatté Giorgio.

-Comunque…- si intromise Michela cercando di calmare gli animi. -Abbiamo capito che la misteriosa anima gemella del Fares non è sicuramente Silvia, visto che sta con il tipo biondo che è venuto oggi a lezione. Ci restano la donna con l’hijab, anche se Matteo si ostina a dire che non c’è nulla tra loro e la donna dai capelli rossi-

-Forse è qualcuno che non è ancora venuto ad assistere ad una lezione. In fondo vi ricordate cosa disse il professore alla donna dai capelli rossi? Che non potendo essere presente aveva mandato i rinforzi- disse Paola.

-Però il tipo dai capelli biondi ha detto un nome: Marti.

L’anima gemella del Fares si chiama Martina- commentò Giorgio.

Gli altri ragazzi annuirono lentamente, ricordandosi di quel piccolo particolare.

-Che ragazza fortunata! - disse Matteo con voce sospirata facendo ridere gli altri.

-Quindi dobbiamo solo sperare che si faccia viva prima delle lezioni, perché io non ho nessuna intenzione di restare con questo dubbio! - rispose Michela.

La settimana successiva prima dell’inizio della lezione del venerdì, puntuale come al solito, si presentò un nuovo ospite.

Questa volta si trattava di un uomo di media statura e dalla corporatura esile ma ciò che attirò l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti furono i corti capelli rosa.

-Quello? Da dove salta fuori? – domandò Giorgio sedendosi al solito posto in seconda fila.

-Ha una faccia conosciuta…- commentò pensieroso Matteo.

Il loro discorso fu interrotto ancora una volta dall’arrivo del professor Fares che, accortosi della presenza dell’ospite sorrise e, contrariamente alle volte precedenti si avvicinò all’uomo prima ancora di togliersi la giacca.

-Non dirmi che ha costretto anche te… - disse il professore con voce divertita.

L’uomo dai capelli rosa alzò le spalle.

-Sai che farei di tutto per la mia Rose, e anche per te- rispose.

Il professor Fares ridacchiò.

-Seriamente, cosa ti ha promesso? – chiese curioso.

-Uffa che palle… Mi ha promesso che sarei stato inserito nei ringraziamenti del suo libro. Un paragrafo soltanto per me- confessò l’altro sorridendo.

Il professor Fares scosse la testa.

-Giuro che non vi capirò mai…- commentò prima di allontanarsi per ritornare verso la cattedra e dare inizio alla lezione.

Quel giorno avrebbero iniziato l’ultimo libro in programma “ _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_ ” e, ancora una volta, il professor Fares riuscì a coinvolgerli con il suo amore per la letteratura e per quel testo in particolare.

-Immagino che tutti abbiate visto il film oppure il telefilm di questo romanzo e che molte di voi avranno sognato un incontro romantico all’alba nella brughiera come quello tra Mr. Darcy ed Elizabeth.

Io sono il primo ad ammetterlo- disse il professor Fares, strappando una risata ai propri studenti.

-Ciò che mi ha sempre colpito in questo romanzo è come le apparenze possano ingannare: Elizabeth prova un istantanea antipatia per Mr. Darcy malgrado si siano scambiati poche parole, ma resta affascinata da Wickham per i suoi modi all’apparenza gentili e per la sua storia strappalacrime che lo dipinge come una vittima.

Come avrete capito Wickham non è tra i miei personaggi preferiti…- commentò il professor Fares con un sorriso furbo.

Ancora una volta nell’aula risuonarono le risate degli studenti.

-Eppure, dietro l’apparente freddezza di Mr. Darcy si nasconde un sentimento forte, capace di andare oltre il proprio orgoglio, un sentimento che permette all’uomo di fare un esame di coscienza, di interrogarsi sui motivi che hanno spinto Elizabeth a rifiutare la sua prima proposta di matrimonio.

Pochi uomini lo avrebbero fatto, soprattutto a quel tempo…-

-Quindi questo giustifica le parole usate da Mr. Darcy durante la proposta di matrimonio? - domandò una studentessa.

Il professore scosse la testa.

-Affatto. Sono il primo a condannare le sue parole e ad ammettere che al posto di Elizabeth lo avrei preso a pugni.

Allo stesso tempo, però, capisco Mr. Darcy: è un uomo cresciuto troppo in fretta, costretto a farsi carico della propria famiglia dopo la morte del padre, un uomo che si porta dietro il senso di colpa per non essersi accorto della malafede di Wickham e soprattutto per la sofferenza che questa ha causato a sua sorella.

Darcy è un uomo indurito dalla vita, costretto dagli eventi a diffidare dell’amore…-

Il professor Fares abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e tornare a fissare i propri studenti.

-Ci sono persone che hanno un grande cuore, una grande capacità di amare, persone che farebbero qualsiasi cosa per quelli che amano.

Eppure non lo capireste mai ad un primo sguardo perché la maggior parte delle volte, sono tra le persone più sarcastiche, ciniche e refrattarie all’amore che voi abbiate mai incontrato.

Sono persone a cui la vita ha riservato una batosta dietro l’altra, costringendoli a creare una corazza troppo presto, a farsi carico dei problemi altrui o a colpevolizzarsi quando qualcosa al di fuori del loro controllo va storta… Un po’ come Mr. Darcy. – disse accennando un sorriso.

Il professor Fares lanciò uno sguardo verso le prime file e, dopo un breve istante di silenzio e dopo aver preso un nuovo respiro profondo, ricominciò a parlare.

-Anche a me è capitato di incontrare una persona simile quando ero giovane: era il mio ultimo anno di liceo e avevo da poco cambiato scuola.

Qualcuno di voi ha studiato al Kennedy? – domandò l’uomo l’attimo dopo.

In risposta una ventina di mani, tra cui quella di Michela, si alzarono facendo sorridere il professore.

-Quindi alcuni di voi sanno che posto meraviglioso sia…Scherzo ovviamente! - commentò ironico il professor Fares facendo ridere gli studenti. -Una delle cose positive di quel liceo era, almeno per me, Radio Osvaldo anche se non so se esista ancora…- aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Questa volta, in risposta alla sua domanda ricevette diversi suoni affermativi.

-Fantastico. Quando sono arrivato al Kennedy, la radio era stata appena riaperta e per curiosità, spinto da un’amica decisi di partecipare alla prima riunione.

Lì ho incontrato questa persona…A prima vista avreste detto che era scostante, brusca, probabilmente anche rude.

Ma quando ebbi la possibilità di parlarci per la prima volta ciò che mi colpì immediatamente fu il suo sorriso… Nonostante volesse apparire distaccata e forte, appena sorrideva il suo viso si illuminava- raccontò il professor Fares sorridendo a sua volta.

-Soltanto dopo ho scoperto tutto ciò che si nascondeva dietro quel sorriso, quanto alle volte fosse realmente difficile mantenere un atteggiamento felice e tranquillo quando dentro si sentiva a pezzi o aveva la sensazione che gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi.

Poteva essere una persona dolcissima l’attimo prima e quello dopo estremamente sarcastica…-

A quelle parole, l’uomo dai capelli rosa scoppiò a ridere attirando su di sé l’attenzione degli studenti nelle prime file e del professor Fares.

-Io lo avrei definito uno stronzo, ma tu hai smesso di essere obiettivo diciotto anni fa- commentò l’uomo dai capelli rosa.

Il professor Fares rise e annuì lentamente.

-Direbbe lo stesso di te-

L’uomo alzò le spalle e si sporse verso il banco, fissando il professore.

-Va beh, tanto so che mi vuole bene lo stesso.

Quindi tutto questo discorso era per dire che la mia Rose è un guerriero? Sai che scoperta- aggiunse.

-In realtà era per far capire ai ragazzi che bisogna tenersi strette le persone che al primo incontro ci sembrano timidi e scostanti perché il 90% delle volte si rivelano essere speciali- spiegò il professor Fares.

-Più o meno quello che ho detto io, ma con venti parole di più.

Io però voglio sapere una cosa- disse ancora l’uomo dai capelli rosa.

Per la prima volta da quando lo avevano incontrato, il professor Fares sembrò titubante.

-E’ una domanda per cui mi prenderai in giro a vita? – domandò.

L’uomo alzò le spalle.

-E’ probabile. Voglio sapere quando hai capito di esserti innamorato di Marti- chiese l’uomo dai capelli biondi l’attimo dopo.

Il professor Fares scosse leggermente la testa e mosse lo sguardo sulle file di studenti, trovandoli tutti in attesa della sua risposta.

-Che cavolo Fili…- mormorò, strofinandosi il labbro inferiore con la punta dell’indice e del medio della mano destra.

-Ora non puoi tirarti indietro… Non puoi lasciare i tuoi adorati studenti con questo dubbio- aggiunse l’uomo dai capelli rosa, ricevendo in risposta un mormorio d’assenso da parte degli studenti.

Il professor Fares lo fissò qualche altro istante in silenzio, ricevendo in risposta un sorriso ironico ed uno sguardo di sfida, per poi prendere un nuovo respiro profondo e dischiudere le labbra.

-Il primo giorno che sono arrivato al Kennedy conoscevo soltanto una persona, quella che poi mi avrebbe convinto a prendere parte al progetto della radio.

Mi sono avvicinato a lei fuori scuola, poco prima che suonasse la campanella, e mentre stavamo parlando sono arrivati quattro ragazzi.

Hanno salutato Sana e si sono allontanati, fermandosi poco distanti da noi; erano troppo concentrati sulla loro conversazione per accorgersi di me. Eppure io non riuscivo ad allontanare lo sguardo. - raccontò il professor Fares prima di riportare lo sguardo sull’uomo dai capelli rosa. –Ancora oggi saprei dirti come era vestito, il modo in cui ha riso insieme agli altri per il racconto assurdo di Luca ed il modo in cui ha poggiato il braccio sulla spalla di Gio mentre continuava a ridere delle battute di Elia e di Gio ai danni del povero Luca.

Credo sia stato un colpo di fulmine- confessò il professore alzando le spalle. -Un vero e proprio colpo di fulmine-

L’uomo dai capelli rosa restò in silenzio qualche secondo, lo sguardo fisso sul professor Fares, poi gli studenti seduti nelle prime file lo videro scuotere la testa.

-Siete veramente senza speranza- commentò senza alcuna acrimonia nella voce, provocando la risata del professore.

La lezione terminò poco dopo e, contrariamente alle volte precedenti, il gruppo formato da Paola e dai suoi amici si affrettò ad uscire dall’aula.

-Ragazzi ditemi che anche voi avete capito quello che ho capito io! - commentò Giorgio.

-Credo di sì, ma non vorrei fare ipotesi avventate- disse Michela.

-Come abbiamo fatto a non considerare prima la possibilità che Fares fosse gay? - chiese ancora Giorgio.

-Perché volevamo fortemente fosse etero, o almeno io ci speravo- replicò Paola sincera. -Tu piuttosto, come hai fatto a non sentire nessuna vibrazione? – chiese rivolgendosi a Matteo.

Il ragazzo era chiaramente distratto dal cellulare che teneva tra le dita di una mano, e per alcuni istanti sembrò essersi dimenticato della presenza dei suoi amici attorno a sé.

-Si può sapere cosa stai cercando? - gli domandò Michela.

-Sapevo di averlo già visto da qualche parte! – esclamò Matteo.

L’attimo dopo si avvicinò agli altri e mostrò loro lo schermo del cellulare aperto sulla pagina dell’Arcigay dove tra le altre vi era una foto dello stesso uomo con i capelli rosa.

-Quello era Filippo Sava. Uno dei membri più importanti dell’Arcigay di Roma.

Non posso credere che sia stato seduto accanto a lui per due ore e non me ne sono accorto! - esclamò scioccato Matteo. -Credete che sia troppo tardi per tornare indietro e stringergli la mano? - chiese il ragazzo l’attimo dopo.

-Eh mi sa di sì- rispose Giorgio.

-Controlla il profilo Instagram di Sava… Magari riusciamo a trovare qualche foto in cui è con il professor Fares- disse Michela.

Matteo scosse la testa all’istante.

-Il profilo legato all’associazione è aperto a tutti, ma è pieno di foto di eventi dell’Arcigay. L’ho visto una marea di volte…

Il profilo personale di Sava è blindato… Neanche se sfoderassi tutto il mio charme riuscirei a farmi aggiungere al profilo privato- replicò mesto il ragazzo.

-Un’ulteriore dimostrazione che le tue vibrazioni ed il tuo charme fanno cilecca quando ne avremmo più bisogno…- commentò ironica Paola.

-Non prendete in giro le mie vibrazioni! Io vi ho sempre detto che non credevo possibile una ipotetica relazione tra lui e tutte le donne che sono venute a lezione, ma voi non mi avete mai creduto.

Inoltre come avrei potuto saperlo se Fares non è presente su nessun social? Quest’ uomo è praticamente un fantasma! -aggiunse Matteo l’attimo dopo.

-Quindi l’unico che ha una chance tra voi è Matteo- disse Giorgio con un piccolo sorriso divertito.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa.

-A quanto pare neanche io. Lo hai sentito in aula? Ha parlato di un colpo di fulmine, se a questo aggiungi tutto quello che ha detto nelle lezioni precedenti sulla sua anima gemella credo che nessuno avrà mai una misera possibilità con il Fares- replicò Matteo.

-Senza contare quello che ha detto Sava: ha tipo fatto capire che il Fares è fidanzato con la stessa persona da diciotto anni- aggiunse Michela.

-Praticamente un matrimonio in piena regola- disse Giorgio.

-Però se ci pensate è veramente romantico…- commentò Paola con un lieve sorriso.

Michela annuì, mentre Giorgio alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Tu riesci a trovare del romanticismo anche in una situazione come questa-

-Perché, scusa? Cosa c’è di più romantico del trovare la tua anima gemella a diciotto anni e passare il resto della tua vita con lei? – chiese la ragazza.

-Vivere senza dover rendere conto a nessuno delle proprie azioni? – replicò sincero Giorgio.

Questa volta fu Paola ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

-Sei veramente pessimo…-

-Fatela finita! - si intromise Matteo, cercando di calmare gli animi prima che la situazione degenerasse. – Per quanto mi riguarda ora sono ancora più curioso di conoscere questa persona.

Credete che si presenterà a lezione prima della fine del corso? – aggiunse guardando gli altri tre.

Tutti alzarono le spalle.

-Possiamo solo sperarlo. Altrimenti saremo costretti a seguire il Fares fino a casa nella speranza di vedere questo essere speciale che gli ha fatto perdere la testa- commentò Michela.

Nelle due settimane successive nessun ospite prese parte alle lezioni, portando i quattro ragazzi a chiedersi se dovessero realmente attuare il loro piano disperato e seguire il loro amato professore fino a casa.

Ormai mancavano soltanto due lezioni alla fine del corso e all’inizio delle vacanze natalizie; molti studenti approfittando della fine di altre lezioni avevano preferito ritornare a casa con qualche giorno di anticipo, sperando nella benevolenza dei propri compagni per gli appunti delle lezioni finali.

Nonostante tutto l’ultima lezione del professor Fares era comunque più affollata rispetto alle altre.

-Non riesco a credere che questa sarà l’ultima volta che vedremo il Fares prima dell’esame- commentò triste Matteo, seduto su un muretto in attesa di entrare in aula.

-Se può consolarti lo rivedremo per altri due anni-gli fece notare Giorgio.

-Nel frattempo cosa dovrei fare? Sperare di incontrarlo per i corridoi o inventarmi qualche scusa assurda per andare al suo ricevimento? - replicò con lo stesso tono di voce triste l’altro.

-Conoscendoti, sono sicuro che un modo lo troverai per incontrarlo almeno un paio di volte- commentò con un sorriso Michela.

-Ragazzi guardate lì! E’ tornato Occhi Belli! – li interruppe Paola parlando con voce leggermente più bassa e facendo un cenno con la testa verso destra.

I ragazzi si voltarono e, distante pochi metri da dove erano seduti, videro l’uomo dai capelli castani ricci e gli occhi azzurri che era venuto ad assistere ad una lezione del Professor Fares circa un mese prima.

L’uomo era appoggiato con la schiena ad una balaustra di ferro, riparato dal vento di dicembre grazie a degli alberi sempre verdi; l’uomo indossava un cappotto nero e una sciarpa bianca ed al momento la sua attenzione era catturata dal cellulare che stringeva tra le mani.

-E’ veramente figo! Possibile che il Fares si circondi sempre di persone dalla bellezza fuori dal normale? – commentò Paola incapace di allontanare lo sguardo dall’uomo.

-Credete sia venuto ad assistere all’ultima lezione? - chiese Giorgio.

-No, si trovava nei paraggi e ha deciso di passare a fare un saluto.

Ma che domande fai? Mi sembra ovvio che sia venuto per il Fares- replicò sarcastico Matteo.

Prima che uno degli altri potesse aggiungere qualcosa, il cellulare dell’uomo squillò e questi rispose immediatamente.

-Dove sei, zì? La lezione sta per cominciare-

I ragazzi lo videro ascoltare la risposta dell’interlocutore e, pochi attimi dopo, fare un passo verso sinistra in modo da avere la visuale del cancello che collegava la loro facoltà con l’ingresso di Via Ostiense.

-Ok sì, ti vedo-

Senza aggiungere altro, l’uomo chiuse la conversazione e ritornò sui propri passi.

I quattro ragazzi dovettero aspettare due minuti prima che un uomo alto con i capelli castano ramati e con una barba castana che gli copriva il mento e le mascelle si fermasse accanto all’uomo dagli occhi azzurri.

L’uomo indossava un giubbotto dalla fantasia militare e si trascinava dietro un trolley che lasciò accanto a sé, dimenticandosene l’attimo dopo.

-Finalmente ce l’hai fatta a tornare a casa…- disse l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri.

-Lascia stare…Questo viaggio sembrava non finire mai-

I due uomini si abbracciarono e, dal linguaggio dei loro corpi e dalla naturalezza del loro abbraccio, apparve evidente ai quattro ragazzi che i due erano legati da un legame profondo e di lunga durata.

Una volta sciolto l’abbraccio l’uomo dai capelli rossi si sistemò in una posizione speculare all’altro, sfiorando con un braccio quello dell’amico.

-Stai uno schifo zì… - commentò l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri, accompagnando le parole con un sorriso.

-Vengo direttamente dall’aeroporto, che ti aspettavi? Se fossi passato a casa sarei arrivato in ritardo per la lezione- rispose l’altro con aria fintamente seccata.

-Ma ‘sta barba? – chiese ancora l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri, sempre con un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.

L’uomo dai capelli rossi alzò le spalle.

-Era un esperimento…Inoltre ero troppo pigro per farmi la barba ogni mattina- ammise sincero.

-Immagino quanto sia stata contenta Fede di questo esperimento…- commentò l’altro ironico, strappando una risatina all’altro. -Beh, sono onorato di averla vista considerato che domani sarà già scomparsa- aggiunse poi con altrettanta ironia l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri.

In risposta l’altro gli diede una lieve spinta e accennò un sorriso.

-Come sta? – chiese poi l’uomo dai capelli rossi, tornando serio.

-Sta bene zì… Penso che ormai ci odi, visto che non lo abbiamo praticamente lasciato solo neanche un attimo.

Però sta bene, non preoccuparti- ripeté l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri.

L’altro annuì lentamente.

-Stavo per mollare tutto e tornare a Roma. Non me ne fregava più un cazzo del libro, della promozione… Volevo solo tornare a casa e assicurarmi che stesse bene… Se non fosse stato per Eleonora che è riuscita a farmi cambiare idea, avrei preso il primo aereo e…- aggiunse l’uomo dai capelli rossi l’attimo dopo.

L’uomo dagli occhi azzurri posò un braccio sulle spalle dell’altro e lo attirò a sé in un gesto rassicurante.

-Avresti fatto una cazzata zì. Sai che se lo avresti fatto, Nico si sarebbe sentito in colpa…- disse ricevendo in risposta un cenno d’assenso. -Inoltre si è risolto tutto in fretta e ora sta meglio di prima.

Anzi no, è triste perché non ti vede da due mesi, ma è il Nico di sempre… Li hai visti i video? - gli domandò poi.

L’uomo dai capelli castani annuì, accennando un sorriso.

-Appunto. Immagina quanto sarà sdolcinato quando ti vedrà; i suoi studenti andranno in coma diabetico-

Questa volta, l’uomo dai capelli rossi si lasciò scappare una risatina, imitato poco dopo dall’altro.

-Sei veramente infame-

Osservando la breve interazione tra i due uomini, i quattro ragazzi cercarono di carpire quante più informazioni per scoprire l’identità del nuovo misterioso ospite, arrivando a formulare un’ipotesi che li lasciò increduli.

_Possibile che fosse lui?_

Un movimento veloce, catturato con la coda dell’occhio, attirò l’attenzione di Paola.

-Sta arrivando il professor Fares. Dobbiamo entrare- disse, distogliendo per un attimo l’attenzione degli altri ragazzi dai due uomini.

Paola fece per alzarsi, ma inaspettatamente una mano di Matteo si posò sul suo ginocchio sinistro fermando il suo movimento; la ragazza lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso verso l’amico ma in risposta ottenne soltanto un cenno di diniego con il capo che la convinse a restare seduta qualche minuto in più.

Il professor Fares si stava avvicinando all’edificio di Lingue, camminando a passi veloci per il breve tragitto che collegava le due sedi della loro facoltà; l’uomo aveva lo sguardo basso, una mano era stretta attorno alla spallina del suo zaino mentre l’altra era affondata nella tasca del cappotto.

Era evidente che il professor Fares fosse assorto nei propri pensieri, completamente indifferente agli studenti che camminavano al suo fianco e che lo sorpassavano velocemente per andare a lezione.

L’arrivo del professor Fares era stato notato anche dai due uomini.

Il primo ad accorgersi del suo arrivo era stato l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri che, dopo aver fatto un cenno con il capo all’altro, si allontanò dalla ringhiera e fece un passo in avanti in modo da essere ben visibile appena il professore avesse rialzato lo sguardo; l’uomo dai capelli castani lo imitò restando però leggermente distaccato dall’amico.

Il professor Fares alzò lo sguardo soltanto quando si trovò a pochi metri dall’edificio di Lingue e, non appena si accorse della presenza dei due uomini fermi ad aspettarlo, si bloccò e sul suo volto apparve un’espressione scioccata.

Era evidente per i quattro ragazzi che osservavano la scena che l’attenzione del professor Fares era completamente focalizzata sull’uomo dai capelli rossi che, immobile, ricambiava lo sguardo del professore, mentre un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra gli illuminava il volto.

Fu in quel momento che Paola ebbe la conferma dell’identità dell’ospite misterioso: era lui l’anima gemella del professor Fares.

Non poteva essere altrimenti.

Finalmente il professor Fares sembrò riscuotersi dallo shock per la presenza inaspettata dell’uomo e coprì la breve distanza che li separava in pochi passi veloci, salendo i tre gradini di marmo bianco e, incurante della possibilità che qualcuno dei suoi colleghi o dei suoi studenti assistesse alla scena, gettò le braccia al collo dell’uomo dai capelli rossi, nascondendo all’istante il proprio volto nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo di quest’ ultimo.

Per un breve istante, l’uomo dai capelli rossi sembrò barcollare sotto il peso del professor Fares, ma l’attimo dopo ritrovò il proprio equilibrio e allacciò le braccia attorno alla vita del professore, poco sotto lo zaino che restava precariamente al suo posto.

I quattro ragazzi osservarono come il loro docente, in quell’abbraccio, sembrasse più piccolo del normale, quasi volesse adattare ogni parte del proprio corpo in modo che fosse in contatto con quella dell’uomo dai capelli rossi.

Quell’abbraccio sembrò durare ore: l’uomo dai capelli rossi aveva iniziato ad accarezzare dolcemente i capelli del professore in un gesto rassicurante, mentre l’uomo non sembrava minimamente intenzionato ad allentare la presa spasmodica che aveva stretto attorno alle spalle dell’altro.

-Va beh, adesso però non iniziate a fare i polipetti…- disse l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri, cogliendo di sorpresa i quattro ragazzi che, concentrati sull’incontro tra i due uomini, si erano quasi del tutto dimenticati della sua presenza.

Spinto da quelle parole, finalmente il professor Fares sciolse l’abbraccio, facendo un passo indietro in modo da poter essere di fronte ad entrambi e stringendo una mano dell’uomo dai capelli rossi, quasi avesse bisogno di un’ulteriore conferma della presenza di quest’ultimo davanti a sé.

-Marti…Quando sei arrivato? – domandò fissando il volto dell’uomo.

Marti alzò le spalle.

-Un’ora fa. Vengo direttamente dall’aeroporto- gli disse, indicando con un cenno della testa dietro di sé.

Il professor Fares mosse velocemente lo sguardo dal volto dell’uomo e vide la valigia abbandonata qualche passo dietro di loro.

-Stai bene? - domandò Marti, una nota preoccupata nella voce, sistemando il colletto della giacca nera indossata dal professore.

Il professor Fares annuì.

-Sono state solo un paio di giornate no…Mi avevi detto che saresti rimasto a Milano fino a venerdì- aggiunse.

-Mi stupisce che tu mi abbia creduto…Dovresti saperlo che cerco di restare a Milano il meno possibile- rispose Marti tornando a sorridere. -Inoltre non potevo perdermi la tua ultima lezione- aggiunse.

Il professor Fares lo fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio prima di poggiare la fronte contro quella dell’uomo dai capelli rossi e chiudere gli occhi.

-Ancora non ci credo che tu sia qui davanti a me…- disse con voce leggermente più bassa.

Marti poggiò una mano sulla guancia sinistra del professor Fares e accarezzò lo zigomo con il pollice.

-Sono la sorpresa di questo minuto, Ni. Ce lo meritiamo entrambi, non pensi? – rispose con voce dolce.

Il professor Fares annuì, senza staccare la fronte da quella dell’altro, prima di riaprire gli occhi e incontrare quelli di Marti.

-Che succede nel prossimo minuto? - gli chiese accennando a sua volta un sorriso.

Marti alzò le spalle.

-Beh, nel prossimo minuto credo che dovremmo entrare in aula.

Tu hai lezione e io sono venuto apposta per sentirti parlare delle anime gemelle- rispose ironico, strappando una risata al professor Fares.

-Sì, anche perché a me sta venendo un picco glicemico. Quindi o entriamo oppure chiamate un’ambulanza e mi portate al pronto soccorso- si intromise l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri.

Il professor Fares rise e annuì.

Prese un respiro profondo e, prima di staccare la fronte da quella dell’uomo dai capelli rossi, si sporse leggermente in modo da posargli un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso.

L’attimo dopo Marti lo imitò, baciandolo a sua volta sul naso.

-Sarà meglio entrare, prima che si accorgano della nostra presenza- bisbigliò Michela, distogliendo l’attenzione degli altri ragazzi dalla scena.

Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, il gruppo di amici si alzò e si diresse verso l’aula, sollevati nel trovare i loro posti ancora liberi.

-Mi pesa ammetterlo, ma credo che nessuno di noi avrà mai una chance con il Fares.

Li avete visti? Sembrano due fidanzatini alla prima cotta! - commentò Matteo leggermente sconsolato.

Paola e Michela annuirono.

-Però è bello vedere che sono così innamorati l’uno dell’altro anche dopo tanto tempo- disse Michela.

Prima che qualcuno degli altri ragazzi potesse replicare, il professor Fares entrò in aula, seguito dai due uomini.

Come le volte precedenti, Marti e l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri si sedettero nel posto che avevano occupato gli ospiti venuti ad assistere alle lezioni del professor Fares.

Era evidente dal sorriso che faceva bella mostra di sé sul suo volto, che il loro professore fosse felice, se non euforico; come ogni lezione si tolse la giacca, sistemandola attentamente sulla sedia, tolse il portatile dallo zaino mettendolo poi al centro della scrivania e infine si voltò verso gli studenti.

-Salve a tutti ragazzi.

Innanzitutto voglio scusarmi per il ritardo, ma prometto che vi lascerò andare al solito orario.

Non vediamo l’ora di tornare tutti a casa, giusto? – domandò, suscitando le risate degli studenti.

-Prima di iniziare la nostra ultima lezione, voglio ringraziarvi per essere stati sempre così numerosi.

Non so se ad attirarvi è stata il numero di testi da studiare per l’esame o il tema, o se semplicemente eravate obbligati a partecipare al corso in quanto propedeutico, ma spero di essere riuscito a trasmettervi un po’ del mio amore per la letteratura e soprattutto spero di vedervi altrettanto numerosi alle lezioni dei prossimi anni- disse ancora il professor Fares con un sorriso imbarazzato.

L’attimo dopo annuì e si diresse verso il portatile, pronto ad iniziare la propria lezione.

Essendo l’ultima lezione del corso, l’uomo si concentrò principalmente sugli ultimi capitoli di “ _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_ ”, parlando di come tutte le relazioni d’amore principali finalmente ottenessero il loro lieto fine.

-Scoprendo il ruolo che Darcy ha avuto nel ritrovamento di Lydia e di Wickham e nel loro conseguente matrimonio, Elizabeth non può fare a meno di constatare la profondità dei sentimenti dell’uomo.

Ammettiamolo: quale gentiluomo del periodo si sarebbe comportato come ha fatto Darcy?

Nessuno in una situazione simile avrebbe scelto di associarsi ad una famiglia così socialmente compromessa… Ne avrebbe sicuramente risentito dal punto di vista sociale.

Quindi, l’unico modo per riavvicinarsi a Elizabeth era rimuovere l’ostacolo dando allo stesso tempo una grande prova d’amore alla donna- spiegò il professor Fares.

-Non le sembra che Darcy abbia usato il denaro per comprare l’amore di Elizabeth? -domandò una ragazza.

Il professore corrugò la fronte.

-Potremmo interpretarla in questo modo se Darcy avesse offerto il denaro direttamente a Mr. Bennett, oppure se avesse fatto sfoggio del suo gesto rendendolo di pubblico dominio.

Ma la sua intenzione è quella di restare anonimo. Infatti se Lydia non avesse rivelato ad Elizabeth il coinvolgimento di Mr. Darcy neanche la donna ne avrebbe mai saputo nulla e avremmo comunque avuto un lieto fine.

Perché, come abbiamo ripetuto più volte, anche Elizabeth e Mr. Darcy così come Romeo e Giulietta ed anche Heatcliff e Catherine, sono anime gemelle-

Gli studenti lo fissarono in silenzio, consapevoli che l’uomo non aveva ancora concluso il suo pensiero.

-Se per Romeo e Giulietta ci troviamo di fronte ad un amore senza fine, che porta i due amanti a scegliere la morte perché incapaci di concepire un futuro senza l’altro, con Catherine e Heatcliff abbiamo a che fare con due persone che nonostante siano consapevoli della profondità dei loro sentimenti e dell’essere destinati l’uno all’altra, sono costretti a rassegnarsi agli eventi del destino…

Vi ricordate tutto quello che abbiamo detto sugli universi paralleli? – chiese poi il professor Fares.

Gli studenti annuirono.

-Perfetto! Forse in un altro universo Catherine e Heatcliff sono stati felici e hanno avuto una lunga storia d’amore, ma nel loro universo non sono stati in grado di fare le scelte giuste, ritrovandosi soli tristi e pieni di rancore.

Quello che sarebbe potuto accadere anche ad Elizabeth e a Darcy se non fossero andati oltre le apparenze e l’orgoglio.

E soprattutto, se Darcy non avesse avuto il coraggio di dare una grande prova d’amore alla donna che ama, decidendo di pagare il debito di Wickham, di organizzare il matrimonio tra Lydia e quest’ultimo e soprattutto di andare contro sua zia-spiegò ancora l’uomo.

Il professor Fares accennò un lieve sorriso.

-Una storia d’amore è come un puzzle: è composto da tanti piccoli pezzi, tutti fondamentali per la riuscita di un rapporto.

Avrete bisogno di pazienza, anche nei giorni in cui siete nervosi e avete passato ore sugli autobus pieni di gente o in mezzo al traffico- disse l’uomo facendo ridere i suoi studenti. -Poi dovrete essere capaci di capire a quali cose dare la priorità: meglio un’uscita con i propri amici o una serata passata con la persona che amate?

Meglio scaricare le proprie ansie ed i propri problemi sul proprio ragazzo o ragazza oppure ascoltarli pazientemente mentre vi raccontano i mille casini che gli sono successi nelle ore in cui non vi siete visti?

-Ma c’è una cosa che almeno per me è fondamentale, visto che siamo tutti umani e pieni di insicurezze: tutti abbiamo bisogno di piccoli gesti che dimostrano ciò che proviamo per la persona amata.

E, se siete dei romantici come me, anche voi avrete bisogno di una prova d’amore che metta a tacere i dubbi nella vostra testa- concluse il professore accennando un sorriso.

-Professò, le prove d’amore sono cose che si vedono soltanto nei film e nei libri- commentò Giorgio, strappando un lieve sorriso al professore e provocando la risata divertita dei loro compagni di corso.

-E’ qui che ti sbagli Rossetti. Le prove d’amore esistono anche nella realtà- replicò il docente.

Il professor Fares rivolse uno sguardo veloce a Marti prima di spostare l’attenzione sui propri studenti.

-Vi ricordate di quando abbiamo parlato del rimpianto? - chiese rivolto agli studenti.

Per l’ennesima volta, i ragazzi annuirono.

-Vi ricordate cosa vi dissi allora? Che avevo fatto una scelta e che me ne ero pentito dopo poche ore.

C’è stata un’altra occasione in cui le mie azioni hanno avuto delle conseguenze decisamente negative…Direi quasi catastrofiche- iniziò con un sorriso triste prima di riscuotersi l’attimo dopo. -Ragazzi che avete studiato al Kennedy: siete mai saliti sulla Torretta? – domandò.

In risposta ottenne una serie di suoni affermativi e negativi.

-Quindi alcuni di voi sono tra i pochi fortunati ad aver scoperto uno dei segreti del Kennedy… Per chi non ha studiato in quel liceo o non è mai andato sulla Torretta, posso dirvi che da lì si vede un panorama bellissimo … Riuscite a vedere praticamente tutta la città.

Ed è ancora più bello di notte- aggiunse.

Il professor Fares lanciò un altro sguardo verso Marti e questa volta accennò un sorriso imbarazzato.

-Sono salito lì sopra di notte due volte: la seconda volta è stato il giorno in cui ho fatto l’orale della maturità.

E’ stato il mio modo per dire addio a quel posto- ricordò il professore accennando una lieve risata.

L’attimo dopo prese un respiro profondo e dischiuse le labbra.

-La prima volta… La prima volta è stato poco dopo aver fatto qualcosa di veramente folle, una cosa che mi ha fatto perdere una persona veramente importante…

Solitamente una persona quando è triste ascolta canzoni indie deprimenti chiuso in camera, io invece decisi di intrufolarmi a scuola di notte e salire sulla Torretta- disse con una nota ironica nella voce. – Forse anche in quell’occasione ero salito lì sopra per dire addio, anche se non me ne rendevo completamente conto…

Ma è stato lì, in quel momento che ho avuto la prima grande prova d’amore della mia vita.

Mentre io ero depresso, con lo sguardo fisso sulle luci che illuminavano Roma di notte, convinto di aver rovinato tutto per l’ennesima volta, all’improvviso è arrivato lui- raccontò il professor Fares, lanciando nuovamente uno sguardo verso Marti.

-Gli sono bastate poche parole per stravolgermi la vita ancora una volta e per farmi capire che da quel momento non sarei mai più stato solo… E così è stato.

Quindi Rossetti, per esperienza personale posso dirti che le prove d’amore avvengono anche nella realtà- concluse il professor Fares alzando le spalle.

Un brusio si diffuse per l’aula, in risposta al racconto del professore, ma il silenzio tornò all’istante non appena il docente alzò una mano per richiamare l’attenzione dei suoi studenti.

-Ci sono domande? – chiese fissando i propri studenti.

-E lei professore? Ha mai dato un grande prova d’amore alla persona che ama? – domandò Michela sinceramente curiosa della risposta.

Il gruppo di amici e gli studenti presenti alla lezione si resero immediatamente conto dell’imbarazzo che aveva colto il professor Fares: l’uomo abbassò leggermente la testa, lo sguardo rivolto verso Marti, mentre due dita strofinavano il labbro inferiore in quella che ormai i ragazzi avevano capito essere un gesto nervoso.

Concentrati com’erano sulla figura del proprio docente, in pochi si accorsero dell’uomo che si alzò in piedi da una delle prime file e si avvicinò alla cattedra fermandosi accanto al professor Fares che lo osservò sbalordito.

-Non ci credo! - mormorò Matteo euforico. -Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita-

Marti rivolse uno sguardo veloce al professor Fares e gli rubò il microfono che l’uomo aveva tenuto tra le mani fino a quel momento.

-Forse è meglio se rispondo io a questa domanda sennò questa lezione non finirà più e poi lui non sarebbe molto obiettivo- disse Marti l’attimo dopo. –Salve a tutti, io sono Martino- aggiunse l’attimo dopo rivolto a tutti gli studenti, sedendosi sulla cattedra accanto al professor Fares.

Un lieve mormorio si sollevò non appena l’uomo ebbe pronunciato il suo nome, facendo spuntare un sorriso sul volto dell’uomo.

-Vedo che la mia fama mi precede…- commentò ironico.

-Prenditela con Filippo- rispose il professor Fares alzando le spalle.

Martino abbassò leggermente la testa e ridacchiò.

-Lo immaginavo… Allora, una grande prova d’amore? Bella domanda… anche se è un po’ difficile rispondere.

Come avrete capito il vostro professore è romantico nell’anima, quindi per lui anche ordinare un cappuccino vuol dire fare un gesto romantico- commentò Marti, ricevendo in risposta una lieve spinta dal professore.

-Dunque… Posso dirti che non è tipo da mazzi di fiori giganti, anche perché lo considererebbe troppo banale.

Voi lo vedete così posato e tranquillo, ma il vostro amato professore è il tipico matto che affitterebbe un aereo per scrivere un messaggio d’amore in cielo- disse ancora Martino suscitando nuovamente l’ilarità degli studenti.

-Uno di quelli che mi hanno colpito di più è stato sicuramente quando mi ha lasciato una fiala con l’antidoto contro il suo carattere.

Allora ne avevo bisogno…Adesso invece ho sviluppato gli anticorpi.

Se però parliamo di una grande prova d’amore allora sicuramente il corso di cucina che ha fatto qualche anno fa: per molto tempo ho rischiato un’intossicazione alimentare ogni volta che si avvicinava ai fornelli- commentò Martino.

-Adesso non esagerare! Non ero poi così terribile- replicò il professor Fares.

Martino voltò leggermente la testa per incontrare lo sguardo del professore e lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante, finché l’altro non annuì.

L’attimo dopo una mano di Martino si posò su quella più vicina del professor Fares che, istintivamente, intrecciò le sue dita affusolate a quelle più corte dell’altro.

-Scherzi a parte…C’è una cosa, che rimarrà sempre la mia preferita.

Forse la più grande prova d’amore che Nico potesse darmi- disse Marti cercando nuovamente lo sguardo di Niccolò e accennando un sorriso. -So che vi ha parlato un po’ della nostra storia, anche se non ha mai fatto il mio nome…-

-Ha detto che lei è la sua anima gemella- disse una ragazza dalle file centrali.

Martino cercò nuovamente lo sguardo di Niccolò e questi si limitò ad alzare le sopracciglia.

L’attimo dopo Martino si schiarì la gola e tornò a fissare le file di studenti davanti a sé.

-Quindi sapete che ci siamo conosciuti al liceo e che quindi eravamo due ragazzini imbecilli di diciotto anni- riprese suscitando nuovamente l’ilarità degli studenti. – C’è stato un momento in cui ho creduto davvero che la nostra storia fosse finita, che per noi non ci fossero più speranze…

Ero partito per il fine settimana con i miei amici, deciso a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, quando improvvisamente mi squilla il telefono: questo matto si era fatto sessanta chilometri di notte per raggiungermi, senza avere la minima certezza che io volessi incontrarlo.

E’ stata la prima volta che qualcuno ha fatto una cosa del genere per me… E ovviamente ha funzionato- aggiunse infine Martino.

Ancora una volta, Martino cercò lo sguardo di Niccolò e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, riuscendo a comunicare con quel piccolo gesto tutto ciò che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito ad esprimere a parole.

-Credo di aver risposto alla vostra domanda e penso sia ora che io restituisca la parola al vostro amato professore e torni al mio posto…- disse Martino l’attimo dopo.

Niccolò scosse la testa, poggiando una mano sul ginocchio dell’altro più vicino, riprendendo il microfono l’attimo dopo.

-No, resta…- disse ricevendo in cambio un cenno d’assenso.

-Mi sono accorto di aver dimenticato una cosa importante… Durante le nostre lezioni abbiamo parlato tanto delle anime gemelle e delle varie forme sotto cui possono presentarsi, ma ho dimenticato di parlarvi di un altro tipo di anime gemelle.

Un tipo di anima gemella raro e prezioso… Sto parlando degli amici- disse il professor Fares.

Molti studenti, tra cui Giorgio e Paola, si ritrovarono ad aggrottare la fronte alle sue parole.

-Vedo molte facce perplesse che mi fissano come se fossi diventato matto- commentò divertito il professore, ricevendo in risposta delle sparute risate.

-Eppure se ci pensate non è poi così assurdo.

Chi ci conosce meglio dei nostri amici? Dei nostri veri amici? A loro noi confidiamo i nostri segreti più oscuri e le nostre paure, sono loro che ascoltano i nostri deliri quando ci innamoriamo e sono ancora loro ad abbracciarci o a sostenerci quando siamo tristi o depressi.

Sono al nostro fianco quando siamo sul punto di crollare ed il solo pensiero di una vita senza di loro ci mozza il respiro.

-L’amore che lega queste anime gemelle è il più puro e profondo che possa esistere e non importa se nasce nell’istante in cui vi presentate o se ci vogliono anni, ciò che conta realmente è che una volta stabilito quel contatto fra le vostre anime sarà per tutta la vita- spiegò il professor Fares.

-Non le sembra un concetto troppo ottimista? – domandò Matteo.

Il professor Fares alzò le spalle.

-Forse. Ma devo ammettere che anche in questo caso sono stato molto fortunato.

Prima di incontrare Marti ero un tipo solitario, ma nel momento in cui abbiamo deciso di stare insieme lui mi ha presentato i suoi migliori amici.

Fin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incontrati i ragazzi mi hanno adottato, considerandomi uno di loro, prendendosi cura di me nello stesso modo in cui avrebbero fatto con Marti.

Lo stesso si può dire del gruppo di ragazze che Marti conosceva al liceo. In pochi mesi siamo diventati quasi una famiglia e nonostante il passare del tempo non ci siamo mai persi di vista.

-Immagino che alcuni di voi abbiano notato gli intrusi che si sono intrufolati alle nostre lezioni negli ultimi mesi-commentò Niccolò l’attimo dopo.

Un mormorio si alzò tra le file di studenti in risposta alle sue parole, portando Niccolò ad annuire e facendo sorridere Martino.

-Esatto, loro erano i miei anzi i nostri amici.

Preoccupati che mi sentissi solo hanno voluto mostrarmi la loro vicinanza venendo ad assistere alle mie lezioni, qualcuno facendo addirittura finta di essere interessati alla letteratura inglese quando invece al liceo era una delle materie che odiava di più- commentò con un sorriso divertito a distendergli le labbra carnose.

-Per questo motivo credo nell’esistenza delle anime gemelle anche tra amici.

Perché senza di loro la mia vita sarebbe sicuramente più vuota e decisamente più triste-disse Niccolò lanciando uno sguardo verso l’uomo seduto nelle prime file.

Il professor Fares restò un istante in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulla mano ancora stretta in quella di Martino prima di prendere un respiro profondo e tornare a fissare i propri studenti.

-Quindi ragazzi, vi esorto a tenervi strette le vostre anime gemelle, in qualsiasi forma si presentino a voi e, nel caso non le abbiate ancora incontrate, di perseverare nella vostra ricerca.

Detto questo, siete liberi di andare- concluse l’attimo dopo rivolgendo un ultimo sorriso ai ragazzi.

Nell’aula si diffuse all’istante il rumore provocato da una cinquantina di studenti che si alzavano tutti contemporaneamente, pronti ad uscire dall’aula il prima possibile.

Contrariamente ai loro colleghi, il gruppo formato da Paola Michela, Giorgio e Matteo si preparò con calma osservando come i due uomini seduti uno accanto all’altro sulla scrivania si scambiassero parole impossibili da cogliere nel trambusto generale e si scambiassero un paio di sguardi pieni di amore.

Pochi istanti e la coppia fu raggiunta dall’uomo con gli occhi azzurri, ma malgrado l’intrusione il loro atteggiamento non cambiò, riuscendo a coinvolgere nel loro bozzolo anche il nuovo arrivato, scambiando con questi una serie di battute che provocò la risata del professor Fares e di Martino.

Grazie a quella breve interazione, i quattro ragazzi si resero conto che il loro amato professore aveva ragione: nonostante il diverso legame che li univa, quei tre uomini erano uno l’anima gemella dell’altro.

Un legame raro che si incontra poche volte nella vita e, osservando i tre uomini Paola sperò di essere altrettanto fortunata un giorno.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


End file.
